Romp Bomp A Stomp (song)
"Romp Bomp A Stomp" is Dorothy's favorite dance. Prologue Transcript from The Wiggly Big Show Director's Cut (1999) (Murray walks over to get his guitar and Greg walks over to the keyboard where Jeff is standing.) Anthony: I have a question for you, Dorothy. Would you like to do another dance with all of us? Dorothy: I love to do another dance with everyone. Anthony: You beauty! But hang on Dorothy, there's lots of dances in the world. What dance would you like to do? Dorothy: Uhh.... the Romp Bomp a Stomp! Anthony: Romp Bomp a Stomp (Dorothy giggles) sounds like a great one! But we need someone to count it in, Do... (Dorothy points Anthony to Officer Beaples on the steps.) Anthony: Officer Beaples, of course! (Officer Beaples walks down the steps.) Anthony: (to Officer Beaples) Officer, (blubbers briefly) we're gonna do a dance called the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Would you mind coming up front? We'll start the song off. Let's go. (walks together with Officer Beaples) Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left. Oop, stop. Now, the police whistle. When you blow that police whistle, Officer Beaples, we'll all start dancing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. (Officer Beaples blows her police whistle.) Song Lyrics Dorothy: Come on, everybody, dance. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: (giggles) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Keep dancing. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: (giggles) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: Let's dance. Yes, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: (giggles) Trivia *The movie version of the song, as well as most appearences afterward omit Dorothy's lines (Come on everybody dance!, This is fun!, Keep Dancing!, etc.), and the amount of guitar and trumpet heard is heavier than the one in Wake Up Jeff! However, it is not typically considered a re-recording, as the change is minor, and the lyrics are not re-recorded. *The name of the dance is based off of what The Wiggles say Dorothy sings from her first four songs *This was supposed to be in Wiggle Time (re-recording) as well. Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! (1996) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert (1997) *The Wiggles Movie (1997) (Without Dorothy) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff (2006) *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert(2007) *Big Big Show (2009) *Big Birthday (2012) *Celebration (2012) Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff! *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *ITunes Live album only *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Big Birthday *Celebration Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Deleted songs